


Prove Me Wrong

by IWriteSinsAndSmut



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSinsAndSmut/pseuds/IWriteSinsAndSmut
Summary: You score meet and greet passes for Twenty One Pilots! FINALLY! But, what happens when your fan-fic Joshler smut filled mind causes you to make a joke a bit too loudly? Tyler, takes it upon himself to prove you wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**PREFACE**

*Y/N= Your Name

WARNING: This Preface has ZERO smut. Don't worry.. Good things come to those who wait. ;)

Finally! It's the day you've been waiting for! You put on your your short cut off denim shorts, tuck in your "Clique" shirt, grab your "Tyler Sunglasses" and Black floral chiffon kimono. Then, you glance at the clock and it's only 4:00 PM. "How am i going to just sit here for a whole hour?!" ,you think to yourself. Twenty One Pilots with your Best Friend... Nothing could make this day better. Minutes creep by and what seems like a decade passes and it's finally time to go. You hear a short double car horn and head downstairs to meet Ashley. You've been best friends ever since you can remember, and just when you didn't think you could get any closer you've both really bonded over the last year and a half over your love of Josh and Tyler and are 1000000% supportive of "Team Joshler".. I mean, let's be real you're practically the president. Still, despite your love of all things Joshler, you've always secretly wondered what it would be like to lay underneath Tyler while he's fucking you slowly with that smirk and biting his lip like he likes to do so often.

You arrive to the arena EXTREMELY early hoping to get to the front of the General Admission line which would grant you "stage hugging" access.. practically. This is as close as you'll ever be to the boys. This is your chance. As you're walking to the front, an older guy calls from behind, "Ladies! Do you have your tickets and backstage passes already?" Ugh. Scalpers are such a harassment. You turn to bitch in the politest of ways when you notice the guy calling to you has a "Tour Staff" badge. You stop in your tracks and immediately compose yourself. "Yeah, we have general admission tickets but just wanted to get here super early to be sure we got up front.", you tell him. "Well I have these Meet and Greet Tickets and VIP Pit passes that are going to go to waste if someone doesn't happen to take them off my ha-"

"Consider them taken care of!!" You grab the tickets and head to the door labeled Meet and Greet where fans are already filling into the area. You make it all the way to the M&G area where you can hear Josh and Tyler speaking with fans and taking pictures and you start getting nervous and excited. It's almost your turn!! You glance up finally close enough to get a glimpse of the boys, and notice Tyler staring what seems to be directly at you. You blush and look away as if you're pretending you didn't notice. Maybe he was looking at someone else.. I mean... probably. Why would Tyler be looking at me like that?! You glance up again and this time the stare is accompanied by a smirk and followed by the damn biting of the lip. At that time a member of "Tour Staff" walks up to tyler. "Do you want to start the opening number on top with Josh on the Bottom platform, or would you like top tonight?", "TourMan" asks. "I want to be on top." Tyler states. You giggle and lean into Ashley somewhat loudly, "Yeah he wants top, but we all know that sexy fucker loves it on the bottom!"

_OH SHIT. Did I just say that?!_

He's looking at you and is clenching his teeth together so hard that you can see the complete outline of his jawline.

_What did I do?! I've admired this guy and his music for years and now I'm standing here with him pissed at me and I haven't even met him yet._

Through his rage he stared directly in your soul and still broke the smallest smirk.

_Wait... is he pissed, or is he not?!?!_

You're so confused at this point, but there's no time to freak out. It's your turn to meet them. You slowly walk up to them. Nervous. Timid. You know Tyler heard you. "Hi! My name is (Y/N) and this is Ashley. We just wanted to say hello and just let you know that we are huge fans of you, and Tyler I think you're so fucking ho- ummm, yeah." You shut yourself up before you do something stupid. Tyler and Josh look at each other and giggle and both embrace you in a sweet hug. Phew! That was close.. MAYBE just maybe he didn't hear you after all. The boys grab pictures from a stack to sign for you and then Tyler hands you your autograph. You smile from ear to ear and Tyler replies with a mischievous grin and a wink. You're weak at the knees and looking into his eyes is so mesmerizing, but the weird thing is that he can't stop looking at you either. "UMMMM (Y/N) let's go get our spots in front of VIP Pit." Ashley says waking you from a daydream that you were unaware you were in. You follow her and look down to read your autograph. Josh's writes "Thanks for being awesome fans! -Josh Dun" but at the bottom, you notice Tyler's which reads "Dollface, 1:00 AM. Hilton Hotel Room 357. Let me prove you wrong.- Ty"

_He heard what I said, but I'm ready for this... Prove me wrong Daddy._


	1. Chapter 1

For years you've wanted nothing more than to be directly in front for a Twenty One Pilots show, but at this moment all you can think of is: 1 AM...Hilton Hotel...Room 357..."Dollface"..."Let Me Prove You Wrong". You begin pondering ALL the possibilities of tonight. You decide maybe it's best to put that out of your mind for the moment, enjoy the concert, and decide if you are even ACTUALLY going to go and meet him. 

The concert is over and you and Ashley are both heading back to the car when she starts freaking out! "OHMYGODDDD NO FUCKING WAY! ARE YOU GOING?! DID YOU BRING SEXY PANTIES?!" You glance over and notice that you're holding HER autograph and she's holding yours. Great. Ashley is known to overly gush over things like this, and just in case things don't turn out they way it seems it will you'd rather her not know about anything until after... but it's too late now! You glance at the clock on her dashboard: 11:46 PM. Holy shit... that's so close to 1:00 AM. Your hands start getting clammy and you're blushing an insane amount. 

What if he's just pissed at me for saying that he's a bottom and he just made that shit up and I'm going somewhere to be beat up or stood up? 

He wouldn't do that.

Would he?

You get back home to your apartment and you have 15 minutes before you need to be there. You throw on a lacy black thong and exchange your jeans for a pair of high waisted leather shorts that show just the bottom of your ass cheeks and head out. Upon arriving at the Hilton you receive a text message from a random cell phone number

12:52 AM: Don't worry, Dollface. I'm here. Waiting in my room for you.

You enter the automatic doors and follow the signs that lead to Room 357. You knock lightly and hear someone walking closer. There he stands. Tyler is in front of you wearing a white cut tank top and black skinny jeans. God, he's so sexy. He looks you up and down and smirks while biting his lip. "Come in, Dollface." he says. You're not sure why, but the way he calls you that really makes you wet every time he says it. You bite your lip just thinking about what he may do to you. "Don't bite that lip. You don't know what it does to me. I may just have to fuck you right now!" He says. "Shut up Tyler!! We are in public and I don't think you want the media to catch you with someone like ME!" you say behind a slight laugh. He pulls you inside and slams the door. "Why would you say that? You're so fucking sexy. I couldn't help but stare at you tonight when I saw you. I felt horrible for not paying attention to the fans I was meeting, but DAMN baby. You had me so hard. I was even staring at you when I was wearing my ski mask during the show because I can look all I want and no one could tell that I was spending all of my time singing to you and thinking about what I was going to do to you tonight." You can't conceal the joy you're feeling and begin grinning ear to ear. "You like that don't you dollface?" Tyler asks. "I do." you reply. He grabs you by the waist and pulls you into him tight and you can feel his length hardening. He tangles his right hand into your hair and grabs it into his fist as he inches his face close to yours. Nothing has happened yet, but the sexual tension is making the hardness of both of your breathing apparent. He pulls your face up to his by lightly tugging on the back of your hair and your lips meet. Immediately a moan escapes from deep within his throat. Not only did you make Tyler Joseph hard, but now you're making him moan and you're beginning to feel like a complete goddess at this moment. You've waited for this all your life. The moment is yours. He lifts you off the ground and you wrap your legs tight around his torso. "Prove me wrong, Daddy." You plead. Tyler moans when the word "Daddy" leaves your mouth. He throws you on the bed and quickly removes your clothes. You look at him and trail your fingers down to your own entrance and begin massaging your clit. He slaps your hand away. "Tonight that's mine. No touching yourself. Save that energy for me." He demands. "Yes Daddy. Or should I call you Blurry?" you tease seductively. "You'll know when to call me Blurry, but for now I want you to call me Daddy." he says. He lifts the hand you just used to touch yourself and brings it to his mouth. He licks your fingers and knowing that your cum is in Tyler's mouth makes you even more wet than you were. In the heat of the moment he grabs his hand and takes over the job that you attempted to accomplish yourself starting with massaging your clit. "Does that feel good Dollface?" he asks. "Yes, Daddy." you moan. He places two fingers inside you and his throbbing dick is begging for you. "Please fuck me Daddy." "As you wish, Dollface." He reaches to the nightstand and grabs a condom. "Put it on me, baby..please." He begs. You unfasten his jeans and slip them off of him while feeling every inch of his ass knowing that Josh claims that territory. You slip the lubricated condom out of the wrapper and stroke it onto his shaft making him moan with every stroke. He Pushes you back into a laying position and wraps your legs around his waist. Noticing the girth of his waist you swallow hard knowing that you're getting a bit nervous to feel him stretch you. He leans in and kisses you passionately taking away any nerves you may have had and knowing that he's in complete control. He guides his hard dick inside you and begins moaning as you lose your breath completely. He holds your arms out and pins you to the bed by the wrists using only his strength. He thrusts slowly inside you over and over featuring a small body roll with every thrust that makes you smile because it's just so fucking sexy. He's so into this, and he's so into you. You know this because he doesn't break eye contact. With every expression of passion you make he moans and you know he wants this just as bad as you. His hips begin to move faster adding faster pressure that feels amazing right now, but will obviously make you sore tomorrow. "Yes Daddy. Fuck Me Daddy. You're going to make me cum!" You feel him reach his climax just as you are, and knowing that you're about cum at the same time is enough to make you ready for round two. 

Fuck, I wish he wasn't wearing a condom. I want to feel him cum inside of me, but that was so good that this cannot be the last time.

As much as you would love to go again you see Tyler crashing next to you on the bed wrapping his arms around you to keep you close. "I'm gonna go, but for the record I've officially been proven wrong." You kiss his forehead and go to leave the bed when you pulls you back in. "No. I didn't think I'd end up saying this, but I want you next to me all night. Please stay." he begs of you innocently. How could you say no? You lay next to him, and he becomes "big spoon" very quickly. You both drift to sleep after he kisses the back of your head and strokes your hair from behind.

Goodnight, Handsome.


End file.
